Une descente aux Enfers
by virginiegalaad
Summary: Une note s'inscrit, puis une autre…  Le papier autrefois vierge se couvre peu à peu, dans un langage accessible seulement à une certaine élite, celle des musiciens, cette caste auquel il appartient.


Titre : Une descente aux Enfers…

Personnages : Antonio Salieri, un peu de Salieri/Mozart one-sided.

Genre : POV, angst

Rating : G

Disclaimer : Antonio Salieri et Wolfang Mozart s'appartenaient à eux-mêmes, je ne les connais pas, étant donné qu'ils nous ont quittés depuis bien longtemps malheureusement…

Notes : Je crois que ça doit être une espèce de mélange entre MOR et « Amadeus »… C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à l'historique, alors voili voilà, c'est loin d'être parfait !

Une note s'inscrit, puis une autre…

Le papier autrefois vierge se couvre peu à peu, dans un langage accessible seulement à une certaine élite, celle des musiciens, cette caste auquel il appartient.

Il regarde ces lettres musicales étalées sur le papier avec le plus grand soin.

Il regarde ces quelques notes qui séparées ne signifient rien, mais qui une fois assemblées forment un tout, une mélodie à l'image de la vie.

Les souvenirs éparpillés ne sont importants que pour leur détenteur, mais une fois bout à bout, ils deviennent une existence…

On ne pourrait vivre sans ses réminiscences du passé, et la musique ne pourrait naître sans ses infimes traces noires sur le papier…

De la même façon que la musique semble encore plus belle lorsqu'une quantité d'instruments se joignent pour former un ensemble, un tout ! Une musique qui révèle celle des astres.

La musique des cieux, _Sa_ musique… Celle qui éveille les plus incroyables sentiments en lui ! De la haine la plus dévastatrice à l'amour le plus pur et le plus intense qui soient !

Ses notes à _lui_ qui s'unissent avec tant de grâce, tant d'élégance, avec une facilité déconcerte aussi.

Et ces notes qui jusque là, lui avaient toujours apporté le bonheur lorsqu'elles s'inscrivaient sous ses yeux, attisent aujourd'hui sa jalousie. Parce qu'elles sont plus belles, plus merveilleuses sur _ses_ partitions à _lui_. Il croyait bêtement peut-être, égocentriquement aussi sans doute, être béni de dieu, détenir un pouvoir, un don que peu de gens possédaient !

Mais en réalité, il n'en est rien, aucune divinité dans son piètre talent. Le génie, c'est _Lui_ qui a été désigné pour le posséder.

Et il ne lui reste rien, ses notes sont dépossédées de leurs valeurs, de leur essence même. Elles ne représentent plus aucune harmonie à ses yeux. Elles forment juste un ensemble incohérent et sans saveur. Une musique qui ne peut être appréciée que par les néophytes…

Ses muses l'ont abandonné pour de plus vert pâturage. Pour _Lui_.

Celle qui depuis toujours est le seul amour de sa vie s'est détournée de lui. Comme tous les autres, la musique est une amante infidèle, et c'est si douloureux à constater…

Il ne vit que pour Elle depuis ses quinze ans, et aujourd'hui, il se sent si seul, abandonné. Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter pareil destin, de quelle manière a-t-il déclenché le courroux divin. Quelle action a-t-il pu commettre pour être maudit par Dieu lui-même.

Il continue à fixer ses notes inlassablement, ce papier noirci de son écriture, et tout lui semble si vide de sens… Rien à décrypter, rien à comprendre, juste un mal-être de plus en plus profond qui l'étreint pour ne plus jamais le relâcher.

Sa musique est à l'image de sa vie, sans charme et sans âme… Ses notes qu'il a tant chéri ne signifient rien, il n'est rien. Juste cette carapace froide et amère, cette statue impassible, méprisé de tous.

Et pourtant, le masque commence à doucement se craqueler… La fissure se fait de plus en plus imposante, laissant entrevoir ce qu'il était réellement.

Cet homme, par un simple regard, lui a tout volé : son art, sa renommée, sa passion, son inspiration et jusqu'à son coeur. Cet homme éveille en lui des sentiments qu'il s'est efforcé sa vie durant, de refouler.

Des yeux mordorés, étincelants de vie et brillants de passion, et lui qui s'est toujours cru totalement maître de lui-même, s'est retrouvé impuissant face à cette rencontre, face à ce regard, face à cet homme, et surtout, surtout face à ce dernier _lui_ a fait éprouver…

Il ne veut pas ressentir ces émotions, il désire juste le bien-être, la tranquillité, le repos de l'âme. Après tout, si cet homme l'a dépossédé de Sa musique, de tout ce qui faisait sa vie jusque là, il peut au moins lui accorder la paix…

Alors pourquoi continue-t-il à souffrir inlassablement ? Pourquoi cette beauté, cette magnificence, cette musique céleste est-elle destinée à lui causer le pire des tourments… Pourquoi cette pureté ne peut-elle pas seulement l'apaiser au lieu de causer sa destruction.

Pourquoi la vie ne reprend-t-elle un sens que lorsqu'il entend _Ses_ notes, que lorsqu'il entrevoie _Son_ regard, lorsqu'il rêve de ne plus faire qu'un avec Mozart, d'unir leurs vies et leurs musiques.

Il regarde ses notes une fois encore, y cherchant une réponse. Il les fixe avec intensité, comme si ses quelques traces noires pouvaient lui révéler ce qu'on attendait de lui, pouvaient mettre fin à ses doutes et ses tourments.

Et soudain, il comprend ce qu'il avait refusé de voir jusque-là. Ses notes ont un sens, un sens caché, elles révèlent bien mieux que de le feraient des mots son Amour et sa Haine de Mozart. Elles dévoilent les plus sombres recoins de son âme, sa noirceur la plus la plus profond. Elles décrivent ses émotions, sa détresse. Il s'est livré dans ses notes, plus encore qu'il ne l'avait fait sa vie durant…

Et le résultat est plutôt triste à découvrir. Sa musique n'est que ténèbres, jalousie et rancœur.

Si Mozart est la lumière, alors lui est sans conteste son antithèse. Il est l'obscurité qui se répand et corrompt cette luminosité, il est la lune qui cache le soleil, il est la nuit qui prend le relais du jour.

Et la vérité prend place dans son esprit, elle n'a jamais été aussi limpide qu'à ce jour… Il connait sa place désormais, il saisit son rôle dans cette histoire. Il a été placé sur Terre pour détruire Mozart, pour renier son Génie. Si l'Amadeus est l'œuvre de Dieu, alors lui est le dessein du Mal. Et il s'évertuera à employer toutes ses capacités et toute son énergie à mener au mieux Son Projet…

FIN


End file.
